


Make It Fit

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM Undertones, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Doggy Style, Fingering, French Kissing, Graphic Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Krymménos, M/M, M/M Sex, Mark Fischbach Is Hung Like a Horse, PNP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pure Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Mark Fischbach, deep sex, gaping, heavy kissing, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He feels like he's splitting in two, held together at the seams by will-power and Mark's hands on his hips.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 315
Collections: Anonymous





	Make It Fit

**Author's Note:**

> As always this work is intended as a creative depiction and is in no way an accurate depiction of nor intended as any disrespect towards the persons mentioned; their friends; their family; their representatives and their significant others. Please do not send this to any of the aforementioned persons.
> 
> This is...Pure smut. There is not even the ghost of a plot here. Its just a shameless engagement of my size and gaping kink. I am not issuing apologies at this time. I'm also pretty sure this is my first time writing them actually fucking.  
> -JJH

"M-Mark," he mewled, voice shaking with strain, "its not gonna fit".

The older man rumbled a soft burr into the back of his shoulder, setting his teeth against the flesh there before he tipped his head, dragging his mouth up to the shell of Ethan's ear. "I'll make it fit" he breathed, teeth scraping the sensitive skin as he reached down between where he was blanketed over Ethan's spine, thumb rubbing gently around where Ethan's swollen and abused rim was gaping greedily around the tip of his cock. They'd been at it for almost fifteen minutes now, on their hands and knees like rutting dogs as Mark tried to stretch him enough that he wouldn't cleave him in half when he pushed into the tight heat of his body. 

Ethan almost wouldn't mind going out that way, fraying at the edges and pulled apart. 

The first time he'd gotten an in-person experience of just how big Mark was he'd ended up locking himself in the bathroom for ten minutes, pretending he didn't feel well as he bit down on his arm and jacked himself off so hard he'd been sensitive and raw for the rest of the day. The first time he'd ever gotten his hands (and mouth) on it he'd shot off untouched, taken apart by the size difference between them and the ache in his jaw as he tried to fit it all into his mouth. This is only their second time actually fucking - it always takes him time to build up the courage for it, even though the payoff is well worth the fear of being ripped open. 

He never is. He feels pulled apart and hollowed out and stuffed to the seams, but never torn or broken. Mark always holds him together, keeps him anchored and grounded where he sometimes feels like he might float away.

Mark's dick rearranges his insides, making another inch of space for itself and choking Ethan on his own breath. It always felt like Mark was just going to _keep going_ , sinking inside him until he was at the back of his teeth. His thighs were trembling and his arms were following suit where he was trying to hold himself up and Mark breathed a soothing sound against the shell of his ear, lube-slick hand sliding up to squeeze his hip comfortingly before he lifted himself off Ethan's back a little, both of them groaning when it caused him to shift inside the wet heat of Ethan's body. 

"On your tummy. It'll stop your arms from hurting" Mark coaxed, hand sliding to the middle of the base of his spine, pressing down gently and spreading his own legs to follow him down, pressing him into the mattress. Lightly at first, careful of where only the flared tip of his cock and a scant inch below was pressed in. It was more comfortable like this, head on a pillow as Mark re-arranged them, pressing Ethan's thighs closed and straddling them, leaning back to reach down and grip two large handfuls of his ass; spreading his cheeks and exposing where they were joined. He could feel his face heating up and he buried it into the pillow with a muffled sigh.

"You always hide" Mark observed, voice a steady thrum as he stayed there behind him, balanced with his thighs atop his heels, staring down at where he disappeared snug inside Ethan's body, slick rim pink and puffy where it stretched open around him. Ethan whined lightly, shifting his hips to let his aching cock slide along the soft cotton sheets, the fabric sending fizzles down his spine where it rubbed over the smooth tip. Mark always kept him hard and on a hair trigger like this, desperate for any contact and threatening to fall apart at every touch. 

"One day, if you'll let me, I want to film this" Mark continued, voice low and promising as he ran his hands over his asscheeks, kneading gently and dragging his nails down his hips before he spread him open again, reaching for the lube. They were both already slick and wet with it, but more couldn't hurt. Ethan's pretty little hole fluttered around him at the first drop of cold fluid and Mark set it aside, using his thumb to rub it around where Ethan's body swallowed him in greedily. Ethan let out a breath, hips hitching forwards against the bedding, squeezing around where he was kept open and gaping wide. 

Mark held him there as he let his hips cant forwards, cock twitching as he pushed forwards slowly, sliding deeper into that silky warmth. Ethan groaned in tandem with the movement, low and breathless and needy. "Hold yourself open" Mark rumbled, letting go to lean forwards carefully and wrap his fingers lightly around his wrists, guiding them away from the pillow and back. Ethan's cheeks were flaming as he let Mark place his palms on his asscheeks, fingers digging into the meaty muscle to hold himself spread wide so Mark could grip his hips gently, pushing his hips forwards and sinking deeper, deeper still, stealing his breath away. 

His lashes fluttered as he felt Mark's cock drag along his insides, spreading him even wider, gut-deep and making a home for himself where Ethan never wanted him to leave. Arousal was a pleasant, hot buzz from his stomach to his thighs, warming him up from the inside. Feeling Mark sinking into him felt like he'd never leave, like Mark would carve out enough space that they'd just...Become one. 

"Breathe" Mark reminded him gently and he did - sucking in in a slow breath, nails digging into his own skin as he whimpered in pleasure. It had only been about two weeks since they'd last done this but it felt like a lifetime ago and it wasn't long before he let his hands fall away, fisting in the sheets so he had purchase to tilt his hips up, pushing back into Mark. The older man cursed, hands holding his hips up for him as he pushed the last few inches, listening to the strangled moan the younger male gave when he bottomed out. It had probably taken them less than two minutes but it felt like he'd been pressing into Ethan forever. 

He wasted no time in leaning forwards, draping himself over the younger man and molding to his body, fitted curve for curve. He tucked his arms up around Ethan's sides and dropped his head to press lazy, open-mouthed kisses along the backs of his shoulders. Ethan was panting beneath him, body rhythmically squeezing around him, a flutter of hot pressure that he knew would milk him empty and over-sensitive later. "You're doing so well" he praised, rolling his hips forwards barely an inch, hipbones pressing into the meat of Ethan's ass. Ethan whined beneath him, teeth closing over the fabric of the pillow and fingers twisting further into the sheets and he did it again, stroking himself off inside. 

He kept rocking forwards, testing the flexibility of his own hips because he was unwilling to pull away from Ethan. It was a touch too warm and the smaller man probably couldn't fully breathe but neither of them seemed to mind. Ethan liked it like this - close, touching everywhere like they were trying to become one person. Liked it best when Mark drove as deep as he could just as he came. Ethan never lasted long but was always content to let Mark keep using him until he was spent, relishing in the oversensitivity and the knowledge that Mark was using his body to get off. 

"You feel so god" the older man whispered, teeth skimming the edge of his ear. "So tight. Taking it so well for me, Eth". He let one hand drag down, pressing between them to rub his thumb around Ethan's puffy rim where he was sensitive and slick with lube. "Told you I'd make it fit, sweetheart. Told you that you could take it". 

He shivered under the praise, a keening sound working its way over his tongue as Mark thrust into him lazily, a slow drag that relished in the way Ethan's body kept trying to pull him back in. Mark pushed back inside him, filling him back up, sinking deeper inside him and stoking that slowburn flame inside him. It felt like there was nothing inside him now except Mark's cock, sunk chest deep and sliding along his insides, igniting every nerve it found along the way. 

As if sensing that he was slowly disassociating Mark shifted and snapped his hips forwards, a singular sharp thrust that jolted him and punched a groaned sound, low and pleased. "Oh, fuck. D-Do that again" he pleaded, throwing a hand back to bury it into the silken waves of Mark's hair. He'd been growing it out lately and it only made it all the better the grab onto and pull. It earned him a pleased purr that vibrated along the back of his shoulders as Mark complied, bracing his hands on the mattress by Ethan's ribs to start up short, snappy thrusts, driving forwards deep and slick each time with a filthily wet sound. 

They'd used too much lube but that was fine, because it only accentuated the sound of Mark fucking into him. Wet little squelches and sloppy sounds filled the space between Ethan's gasps and Mark's low growls before the older man reared back, reaching down to spread Ethan's asscheeks open again. He was wet and pink almost like a girl and Mark was tempted to kneel back and bury his face there, but they had plenty of time for that later. Preferably after he'd dumped a load of cum in him, stuffed him full like a pretty little cum-dump. 

He drew his hips back and watched in fascination as his cock dragged out of Ethan's body, his abused rim clinging on desperately until the thick tip slipped out with a loud pop. Ethan yipped beneath him, hips shoving down against the mattress to rub himself, hole fluttering around thin air, wide open and clamouring greedily to be filled again. He wanted to keep Ethan like this always - a fucked open, sloppy hole that he could just slide into whenever the fancy took him. Wondered idly just how wide he could open his boy up. 

He dipped his thumb inside, purring at how loose and wet he was, listening to the soft and embarrassed but pleased sound that Ethan made. 

"M'gonna keep you like this" he teased, moving one hand to the back of his cock, squeezing and jerking his hips into his own touch before he guided himself back, watched Ethan's body suck him in steady and deep. His hands were gentle when he coaxed Ethan into getting onto his hands and knees, sliding over miles of soft, pale skin. Ethan was so beautiful, so different to him but perfect in his eyes. He folded over him again, rutting into him like a dog in heat. They were too close together for him to pull back any real distance, but it worked just as well to grind into Ethan, rolling his cock deeper, driving into him in firm thrusts that had them both tense and moaning. 

_"Mark"_ Ethan whined, moan gurgled when Mark shifted and braced himself on one hand to grab a gentle fistful of fluffy hair, pulling his head back and to the side so he could shove his tongue into Ethan's mouth, licking across his teeth and swallowing every sound his cock drove out of him. He fucked his mouth with his tongue, wet and slick just like where he was actually fucking him and only pulled away when Ethan scrabbled at the bedding, a signal he was running out of breath. 

"Think you'd like that? Huh?" He punctuated it by shoving his hips forwards, grinding as deep as he could, riding the smooth slide of Ethan's inner walls. "Kept all sloppy for me? A wet hole whenever I need it?" He growled against his mouth, biting down lightly on his lower lip before he let Ethan go, rearing back to press a hand between his shoulderblades, shoving him face down into the mattress. Ethan squeaked, ass pushed up high to meet his thrusts, legs spreading wider in automatic acceptance of his new position, surrendered to the idea of being nothing but a mobile fuck toy, panting and ruddy cheeked and rutting down against the bed. 

"You can cum" Mark breathed, squeezing his thighs. "But if you do, I'm not gonna stop". He pitched his voice into a low growl, drawing his cock back until Ethan's swollen rim stretched desperately around the flared tip, lingering just long enough to make the younger boy restless before he shoved himself back in to the hilt. 

"I'm nowhere _near_ done with you yet".


End file.
